Sharing A Bed
by booksandteabags
Summary: The story of the first time Todd and Neil share a bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Poets Society. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

One afternoon something comes to Todd's mind that he really, really wants to have happen. And he knows how to make it happen, he's just not sure he can pull it off.

"Hey Todd, what's got your underwear in a twist?" Neil asks.

"Oh, nothing." Todd says, shaking his head.

"No, Todd, it's not 'nothing' I can tell. So, what is it?" Neil says.

"I want to sleep with you." Todd blurts out.

Neil's eyes open wide, shocked.

"No, no, no, that came out wrong." Todd says, panicking. "I don't want to sleep with you. Well, I mean, do, just, you know, not in the sexual meaning of that phrase, I just… I just want sleep in the same bed you're sleeping in. I… I want to share a bed with you. Yeah, that's it, I want to share a bed with you. Yeah, that's what I meant."

Neil smiles and blinks once before responding. "I'd like that."

Todd smiles.

That night, as everyone is running back and forth between their dorm rooms and the bathroom to brush their teeth and such Neil stands in the hall, talking to Charlie and Knox. Todd stands in the open doorway of his and Neil's room, leaning against the door frame, watching Neil and smiling that smile that Neil finds absolutely adorable. Neil glances in Todd's direction and Todd gives him a look. Neil gets what Todd wants through that split second of eye contact and says his good nights to Charlie and Knox. Todd's smile broadens slightly as he rocks back on his heels before walking deeper into his and Neil's room. Neil walks into the room, leaning against the door to close it. Todd places a kiss on Neil's lips, sliding his hand down Neil's arm until his fingers are able to entwine themselves with Neil's fingers. Todd pulls back from the kiss but keeps his hand clasped with Neil's and pulls Neil towards his bed. And they climb in bed together, both of them excited and maybe just a tad bit nervous. The bed is small, meant for only one person, so they can't exactly lay side by side, and they both panic for a split second, unsure of exactly how they're going to situate themselves. But then, in what appears to be the most natural thing in the world Neil's arms find their way around Todd's back, Todd's arms find their way around Neil's waist, Todd's head finds its way to rest on Neil's shoulder as Neil relaxes his head into Todd's pillow. Neil wonders how he hasn't gotten Todd to do this sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Poets Society. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

The first time Todd and Neil share a bed Todd is sure he's found heaven. Todd doesn't really believe in the Catholic religion he's been brought up to have faith in, so he doesn't really believe in such a place as heaven. He'd like to, because heaven sounds like such a wonderful idea, but there's always a small part of his brain that just keeps saying _nope, heaven isn't real, none of it is._ But in that hard mattressed bed with Neil, well, Todd might be starting to believe in such a place.

Todd snuggles deeper into Neil's arms, and as Todd smiles his lips brush up against Neil's neck.

"What are you smiling about?" Neil asks.

"Nothing." Todd says, his voice slightly giggly.

"What are you thinking about then?" Neil asks.

"How, if heaven exists, this would be it." Todd says.

"Yeah, and why is that?" Neil asks.

"Because, well, I love sleep, and I love you, so, putting the two together, well…." Todd says.

"Oh, my, god." Neil says, in awe of something that Todd isn't quite sure of yet.

"What?" Todd asks.

"You." Neil says. "You are absolutely adorable. And I'm thankful as hell that we got assigned as each other's roommates."

"What, you would have hooked up with and shared a bed with Charlie or Knox if you'd been assigned a room with either of them?" Todd asks.

"What…?" Neil scoffs. "No…. The only person I want to share a bed with is you."

"Seriously?" Todd asks, slipping into his insecure state of mind.

"Seriously." Neil says. "One hundred percent seriously."

"I love you." Todd says, squeezing his arms around Neil waist and tangling his legs with Neil's.

"_I_ love _you_." Neil says.

Todd moves his head away from where it rests on Neil's shoulder and presses his lips to Neil's in a kiss. And although they've shared many kisses before, this one is different Todd thinks, because they're in bed together. And, damn, if Todd could just stay here forever, he's pretty sure he could be content until he dies.


End file.
